


Idiot

by malec_4ever



Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sassy Max, snarky max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Max travels to an AU and finds that not all Poppas are created equal.





	Idiot

I am humbled by the love you have given  **When**   **Magnus met Magnus**. I love you. xo

I just want to give a shout out to  **FieryDaisy**  and  **WillSonny**  over at ffnet AND  **Ell02jen** ,  **Malecfan27,**   **StarryEyed50** ,  **Lunamoonluna** , over at AO3. A special shout out goes to  **dkey2happiness**  with a box of chocolates. AND a plate of cookies goes to  **uniquecellest**  for the idea.

Ready?

Let's do this.

Enjoy, my lovelies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max sits at his laptop and smiles. He may be taking a break from looking at how Daddy and Poppa fell in love, but he has something else to be happy about.

Other World Poppas and Daddys meeting and falling in love.

A little tweaking of the program and he is able to look at different worlds.

So many worlds out there and many of them have a Magnus Bane falling in love with a Alec Lightwood, how freaking awesome is that?

Max found one with them married and raising not only Max but an older boy named Rafael, named after Raphael, who died in that world, which is sad because Max met Raphael and he seems like a good guy.

Raphael is a vampire friend of Aunt Izzy's. Aunt Clary said he helped with a case where a Seelie was going after ShadowHunters. She went after Daddy and she is glad that Max wasn't around.

Max would like a sibling, but he is happy not having to share his fathers.

Max found another world, Poppa and Daddy had a huge fight, to the point where Poppa kicked Daddy out of the loft and was slamming the door in his face. Max was sad but he saw that they did make up eventually and kissed. Max never gets tired of seeing his fathers kiss.

Some worlds still have ShadowHunters and some don't. Max finds it weird to see his Daddy without his runes.

For now, he is just going through the different worlds and making sure that "Magnus" and "Alec" are together, then he will find a few to keep check on like he is with the Magnus that dropped by a couple of weeks ago.

Max still laughs when he thinks about his Poppa in cardigans and tweed slacks.

Max sits up, when he sees a Magnus without his Alec. He finds that there are NO Lightwoods alive in this world. This can't be good.

Max taps on the keyboard wondering what he should do. Daddy is at work and Poppa is handling High Warlock duties in Park Slope.

Max texts Poppa and tells him that he is going out for a while. Poppa tells him 'okay'.

Max sets the program to send a location to his phone and he creates a portal. He sets his glamour, powers down his laptop, closes it and with it in hand, goes through the portal.

Max steels himself for anything and knocks on the loft's door.

Magnus opens it. He is in jeans and a plaid shirt. Max smiles, a step up from cardigan and tweed slacks at least.

Magnus smiles, "Can I help you?"

"Actually I'm here to help you. My name is Max and in another world, you are my Poppa, but right now, we need to find out what happened to Daddy." He walks into the loft as Magnus looks at him in disbelief.

"I'm your  _what_? And we need to find  _who_?"

Max sets up his laptop on the coffee table. He smiles when he sees that the living room is furnished the exact same way. He sits on the sofa and waits for the laptop to power up.

"You're my Poppa and we need to find Alec Lightwood, my Daddy."

Magnus walks over and stares at him, "Young man, I'm this close to calling the cops, so you had better explain yourself rather quickly."

Max smiles and stands up. He walks over to Magnus. Magnus takes a step back. Max sighs.

He holds up his wrist so that Magnus can see his tattoo, "We need to find Daddy."

Magnus' eyes widen, "Oh my god, what is this?"

Max rolls his eyes, "It's the day my fathers got married. The day YOU married Daddy in my world."

"Your 'world'? Are you insane?"

Max sighs and drops his glamour. Magnus gasps and takes another step away from him, "What are you?"

Max sniffs, "Rude. I'm a warlock, just like you."

"How do you know?"

Max sighs, "Are you not listening? You are my father in another world, so of course I know what you are. Ugh, I thought my Poppa would be SMART in all the worlds, as well as being a warlock, but I guess not." He walks over to the sofa and sits down. His laptop is ready.

Magnus shakes his head and takes his phone out of his pocket, "I'm calling the cops."

Max sighs and snaps his fingers. Magnus' phone is in his hand. He flicks his wrist and it disappears. Max glares at Magnus, "I'm here to help you and you are being an idiot." He goes back to work trying to find out what happened to this world's Lightwoods.

Magnus stands there, "Where's my phone?"

Max doesn't look up from his laptop, "Somewhere safe, you'll get it back, don't worry." Max sits back, "Oh shit, this is not good."

Magnus folds his arms, "You being here is 'not good'."

"Whatever. Robert never got married to Grandma because she was killed in a car accident before they met. He died twenty two years ago, which is consistent with him being killed by Poppa. But he died unmarried and without any children to carry on the name."

"And?"

Max glares at him, "That is why Daddy isn't here, you idiot."

"Stop calling me an idiot, I thought I was your father."

Max sniffs, "You may look like Poppa, but you are an idiot." He stands up.

Magnus backs away as Max rolls his eyes.

Max sighs, "All I have to do, is save Grandma and that should put things back on track."

"You can't change history."

Max smiles, "Watch me." He takes out his phone and syncs it to his laptop to get the right moment to save Grandma. He glares at Magnus, "Do not touch my laptop." He creates a portal, resets his glamour and leaves the loft.

He finds himself in Manhattan. He sees Grandma Maryse walking down Broadway, trying to hail a cab. He knows from his research that the cab she gets in, will go through a red light and smash into a bus, killing her and the driver.

He sees a cab crossing two lanes to get to her. Max waves a hand and the cab continues down the street without stopping. She glares after it. The light goes red, the cab doesn't stop and t-bones a MTA bus.

Grandma stands there in shock, seeing how close she came to dying.

Max watches as another cab stops by her. She gets in. He drives around the accident and goes down Broadway. The police have arrived as well as emergency personal to attend to the wounded.

Max nods and portals back to the loft.

Magnus is sitting on the sofa, staring at the laptop. He jumps when Max arrives, "I was just looking. It started beeping."

Max nods and sits down, "That's a good thing." He looks at the screen and watches as new entries to 'Lightwood' start popping up.

Magnus stands up, "So, what now?"

Max sighs, "We wait."

Magnus taps his foot, "Wait for what?"

Max sighs and gets ready to yell at him, when they hear a gentle, "Magnus?"

Magnus turns around and stares at Alec Lightwood standing by his bedroom door, wearing a tshirt and pajama bottoms. Max smiles.

Alec glances at Max, confused, "Magnus, who is that?"

Magnus continues to stare at him, speechless.

Max giggles as he looks at his laptop. He whispers to Magnus, "He works the night shift at Maimonides Medical Center."

Magnus nods and continues to stare at his lover.

Alec glances at Max, who smiles at him, and asks, "Magnus, why are you looking at me like that?"

Magnus finally finds his voice, "You're beautiful."

Alec giggles, "So are you, but what is going on?"

Max powers down his laptop and closes it. He stands up, his laptop under his arm, and whispers to Magnus, "You will slowly remember your life together with him."

Magnus nods as he looks at Max, "Thank you."

Max smiles and hugs him tight, "You're welcome."

Magnus walks over to Alec. Alec smiles at him, while glancing at Max, "Magnus?"

Magnus gently kisses him. Alec holds him tight.

Max smiles, fathers kissing is awesome in any world. He watches as Magnus pushes Alec into their bedroom. His work here is done. He flicks his hand and Magnus' phone is on the coffee table. He creates a portal and goes home.

Poppa and Daddy are eating dinner.

Poppa smiles, "Just in time."

Max smiles. He puts his laptop on the coffee table and walks into the kitchen. He gets a plate and sits down to eat.

He shares his latest adventure with his fathers.

Poppa laughs, "What an idiot."

Max nods, "Exactly."

Daddy smiles, "So I'm in the medical field?"

Max nods, "Nurse Practitioner, to be exact."

"Hmm, interesting."

Poppa laughs, " _ **Now**_  you want to change careers?"

Daddy laughs, "No, I just find it interesting."

Max smiles, "I'm not sure I like Daddy without his runes."

Poppa nods, "My husband's runes are sexy."

Daddy smiles, "My husband's eyes are sexier."

Poppa leans over and kisses Daddy. Max smiles.

When they stop kissing, Daddy smiles, "Bedroom?"

Poppa smiles, "Good idea. Max..."

Max giggles, "I'll clean up and secure the loft."

Daddy gets up and kisses Max's head, "Night, blueberry."

"Night Daddy."

Magnus stands and also kisses Max's head, "Night, Max."

"Night, Poppa."

Max smiles as his fathers walk into their bedroom hand in hand. He finishes eating, washes the dishes. secures the loft and turns off the lights.

He takes his laptop into his room and gets comfortable on his bed. He just wants to check on Cardigan!Magnus and then he will go to sleep.

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Did somebody order snarky, sassy Max to go? He definitely takes after his fathers. :)


End file.
